playstationallstars2_alexray35fandomcom-20200214-history
Clank
This article is about the "Clank" a playable character in PSAS2. For his article in PSASBR, see Ratchet & Clank. Clank is one of the main protagonists of the Ratchet & Clank franchise. He with Ratceht appear in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale together and alone in Playstation All-Stars 2 as a playable character. In PSASBR Ratchet & Clank's rivals are Jak and Daxter. In Playstation All-Stars 2 his rival is Daxter. Biography INTERESTING Clank was a small robot and Ratchet's long-time companion and friend, and the deutragonist of the Ratchet & Clank series. He was born at the Robot Factory on the Planet Quartu but was created in the Great Clock by his father, Orvus. While Clank's serial number was B5429671, the name "Clank" emerged when Ratchet's homemade ship rocked while flying to Planet Novalis, causing the small robot to hit the side of the ship and making a clank sound. This became his nickname throughout his adventures with Ratchet. LEGACY OF CLANK *''Ratchet & Clank'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal'' *''Ratchet Deadlocked'' *''Ratchet & Clank Size Matters'' *''Secret Agent Clank'' *''Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction'' *''Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty'' *''Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time'' *''Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Full Frontal Assault'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus'' Arcade Opening TBA Rival Name: Daxter Reason: Connection: Both Daxter and Clank are the sidekicks of a great hero and are usually the opposite personallity of their friend (Clank being quite smart with Ratchet being the fighter and Daxter being the wise-cracking sidekick while Jak is a dark shoot-first-ask-questions-later character). They both also have a game all about their adventures (Clank with Secret Agent Clank and Daxter with Daxter). They also are the opposite personallity of the other, with Clank being brave, smart and willing to get into a fight while Daxter is a wise-cracking coward who mostly hangs back and let Jak do the fighting. Ending TBA Gameplay TBA Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Clank-Fu' - , , *'Heli-Blades' - or + *'Uppercut' - + *'Hyper-Strike' - + *'Aerial Clank-Fu' - (Air) *'Aerial Heli-Blades '- or + (Air) *'Aerial Uppercut' - + (Air) *'Aerial Hyper-Strike' - + (Air) center (Triangle Moves) *'ThunderStorm Umbrella '- , (Hold to charge for Charged ThunderStorm Umbrella) (Can move while charging) *'Chronoscepter' - or + *'Zoni Blaster' - + *'Blowtorch Briefcase' - + *'Aerial ThunderStorm Umbrella' - , (Hold to charge for Aerial Charged ThunderStorm Umbrella) (Can move while charging) *'Aerial Chronoscepter' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Zoni Blaster' - + (Air) *'Aerial Blowtorch Briefcase' - + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *'Holo-Knuckles '- *'Tie-A-Rang ' - or + *'Cufflink Bomb' - + *'Tanglevine Carnation ' - + *'Aerial Holo-Knuckles '- (Air) *'Aerial Tie-A-Rang' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Cufflink Bomb' - + (Air) *'Aerial' 'Tanglevine Carnation' - + (Air) (Throws) *'Stealth Take Down' - or *'Metal Punch' - *'Jet Hyper-Strike' - (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) Taunts *TBA *TBA *TBA Quotes *'When Selected': **A most interesting proposal. **Let us make short work of this. **You are doomed. *'Prematch': **TBA *'Item Pick-up': **Excellent. **''(Giggles)'' **Item found. **Just what the technician ordered. **Interesting! **TBA *'When Using Level 1' **'TBA' *'When Using Level 2' **TBA *'When Using Level 3': **TBA *'Successful KO' **Incoming defeat. **Our numbers are increasing. **You are disposed. **Add another to the scrap heap. **Another terminated. **''(Giggles)'' *'Respawn' **We may be doomed **I predict trouble ahead. **Careful, or I will be terminated. *'Special Quotes' **'When fighting Ratchet:' ***'Successful KO': TBA ***'Respawn': TBA **'When fighting Dr. Nefarious:' ***'Successful KO': TBA ***'Respawn': TBA **'When fighting Qwark:' ***'Successful KO': TBA ***'Respawn': TBA Intros and Outros Introduction *'TBA': TBA. *'TBA': TBA. *'TBA': TBA. *'TBA': TBA. Winning Screen *'TBA': TBA. *'TBA': TBA. *'TBA': TBA. *'TBA': TBA. Losing Screen *If using TBA: TBA *If using TBA: TBA *If using TBA: TBA *If using TBA: TBA Result Screen *'Win:' TBA *'Lose:' TBA Idle Animation TBA Music Level 3 00:00-00:00 Victory Music *Generic *TBA (00.00 - 00.00) *TBA (00.00 - 00.00) Level 3 Animations *Heihachi's Level 3: TBA *Big Daddy's Level 3: Clank is swimming normally *Isaac Clarke's Level 3: Clank is floating normally in space. *Sackboy's Level 3: Clank's icon is in a bubble. Costumes Metal Skin The default appearance of Clank, based in Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus. Alternate colors: *Green Metal: Based in Recorded Version from R&C:ACIT *Blue Metal: Based in Recorded Version from R&C:ACIT *Yellow skin: Based in Recorded Version from R&C:ACIT Secret Agent Clank with a suit based in Secret Agent Clank. Alternate colors: *White Suit *Red Suit *Blue Suit Blender A costume from Clank based in Secret Agent Clank. Alternate colors: *Black Metal *Orange Metal *White Metal Zoni Based in Secret Agent Clank and Ratchet & Clank: A Crack in Time Alternate colors *Orange Zoni *Blue Zoni *Red Zoni Minion Orvus Orvus can be unlocked by reaching Rank 8 with Clank. Gallery SAC_Skins_Clank_Blender.jpg Zoni.png Agent_Clank.PNG Great_Clock.jpg Orvus.png ---- *'Article By': Alexray35 *'Original Article': Playstation All-Stars FanFiction Royale *'Hepl Articles': None Category:Characters Category:First-Party Characters Category:Ratchet & Clank Category:Playable Characters Category:PSASBR Category:Playstation 2 Characters Category:Playstation 3 Characters Category:Playstation Portable Characters Category:Insomniac Games Category:PlayStation Vita Characters